Swine Subversion
by JohnTheHobbyistWriter
Summary: After years of failed captures of the Birds' eggs and the bullying by the King and his aristocratic sycophants, the regular piggies had enough of the treatment and stages a coup d'état against King Pig. Join in the reading of how the revolutionaries attempt to overthrow the King, or at least die trying! (Rated T just for precaution.)


All of the characters in this fanfiction are not technically owned by me but owned by Rovio Entertainment. This is just a fanfiction topic that I thought would make sense for the game.

**Author's Note: **The dialogue in this fanfiction is not a good representation of the actual game's dialogue between the piggies. It is just a way of making the story move along quicker and give a clear indication of what they are saying rather than substituting their speech with pig noises.

* * *

**Prologue: "The Green Powder Keg"**

Today was King Pig's birthday. The best day for the King but the worst for everyone else (except for a few). The populous, mainly the engineers, were tasked by corporal pig the delivery of the birds' eggs, once again, by nightfall. With all of the failed attempts in mind, the leading designers of various contraptions settled with what seemed to be an armed car with a plunger attached to one end of it. That way, the plunger can guarantee one egg if the other piggies fail to get the other two. With all that said and done, five piggies were ultimately chosen for the actual mission: one driver, one lookout, two egg thieves, and a "muscle" to use as a distraction.

The plan was set and ready to go and with the small engine running the car, the five piggies got there in less than 10 minutes. All of the five piggies - except the driver - got out of the car and went behind a boulder, planning out what is next to do.

"One bird is guarding the eggs," said the piggie lookout, watching through the binoculars, "don't see any other birds."

"Good. The muscle can get it out of our way," said one of the egg thief, "easiest egg heist ever."

Both egg thieves donned their pantihose as the muscle armed himself with a wooden bat and prepared to confront the bird. The bird in question was the yellow bird, Chuck. While Chuck seems to have some energy in him due to the bird running circles around the eggs, there is a hint of tiredness on his eyes. As the muscle emerges from the darkness with bravado, Chuck squints his eyes before sprinting full force at the piggie. While the two fight, each of the egg thieves bagged an egg while the driver placed the last egg on the plunger.

With everything intact, the rest of the piggies got inside to drive off into the night. However, the small engine started to puff out black smoke and made loud popping noises before exploding out of the car. The explosion propelled both the driver and the lookout down the hill they were on and out of the scene. The other two piggies were propelled back to the birds' stomping grounds, landing on top of the big red bird, Terence. The piggies looked down in terror before looking at each other.

"'Easiest egg heist ever' you say! Now we are fu-." said thief piggie one but was caught off by thief piggie two.

"Shhh, we can still make it out of this. Just don't move that much."

"I don't know about that one, chief, look." said thief piggie one as he gestured at Terence, who is slowly gaining consciousness.

Terence, awaking from his deep slumber, looks up at the piggies in anger before rocket-punching them up to the atmosphere and making them leave the egg. The two egg thieves then landed on their face, right in front of the King and the corporal. The other two piggies followed behind with their whole body covered in dirt and a mouthful of grass inside their snout. Both the King and the Corporal began to laugh hysterically.

"Where is the last pig?" chuckled the corporal as he looked at the four defeated mission team members.

Just then, a black dot from the sky appeared and descended onto the pile of the defeated piggies discharging residual electricity onto them.

Laughter from both the King, the corporal, the Chef — who was baking the King's cake — and everyone who attended the King's party. After the laughter died down, the corporal looked around the piggies to see if they brought any eggs.

"So, you made a grand *snort* entrance but have nothing to show for it?! What do you have to say for yourself?" the corporal said.

All five piggies looked at each other before bowing their heads down in self-shame.

"Well then, turn around and receive your punishment."

The piggies nodded before turning around as the corporal move behind them with a cane. Going one-by-one, the corporal began to cane the piggies harshly as the King began to heckle at them for their failure. All the while, laughter slowly died down as the common piggies witness yet another beating like the King's birthday before. After the rough display, the five bruised pigs were dragged into the King's personal dungeon to stay for the remainder of the night and for the rest of the week.

"Well, we did not get the eggs but I was still able to make a ca-," announced the Chef but stopped as he saw the King already finished said cake.

"Party over, no need for any of the dilly-dallying!" yelled Corporal.

In unison, all of the piggies groan with sadness before turning to leave to their houses. One pig stayed longer to watch the corporal, chef, and the King talk to each other. Thoughts of the unfairness of the prisoners brewed within his mind, wondering if there something he could do to prevent it.

"Hey, Dustin, you heard the corporal, we got to go," called out one pig, waving him over.

Dustin turned and walked alongside the pig to his house, wondering about the possibilities of that happening.


End file.
